convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio Auditore of Florence is a major character from Assassin's Creed, first appearing in the second game. He made his debut in The Ultimate Game. Canon Ezio is a major protagonist from the Assassin's Creed franchise, and the most prolific, appearing in the most games out of the historic protagonists, not counting Desmond Miles. Once an ordinary, carefree young man in Italy, Ezio's life changed forever when his father and brothers were murdered by an organization known as the Templars. Trained by his uncle, Ezio became a part of the Assassin Order and dedicated his life to avenging his family members' deaths, and later, focusing more on following the ideals of the Assassins, protecting the world from the Templar threat. Pre-Convergence Ezio was preparing to give up his life on being an Assassin and retiring, shortly after the events of Revelations. Desmond Miles came to him, travelling to the past of an alternate timeline to recruit the greatest warrior he had ever seen. Throughout his life, the name Desmond had been whispered around Ezio, telling him that he was a conduit to this mysterious man, a prophet to give a message. When Desmond came asking for help, Ezio decided to live the life of an Assassin for just a little longer, if only to discover the truth of what it had all been worth. He followed Desmond willingly to the battle to fight the Archdemon, knowing it may very well be his last. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game He had a fair amount of active involvement within the event, mostly interacting with his descendant, Desmond Miles, as well as Ridley Duchannes, and Frank & Lisa Castle. He also participated in the Traitor votes alongside the other Survivors when able to. Chillin' in Columbia Keeping in touch with Desmond, as Ezio believed that his work was not quite finished just yet, the two of them would reemerge within Columbia, where they would encounter Shay Patrick Cormac, another individual from their world who happened to be a trained Assassin Hunter working for the Templars. Not wanting to wantonly disrupt any peace, the three of them have a wary conversation along with a drink for a few. The More Things Change Chapter One - The More Things Change It is unknown how he had come to leave Columbia, but it is known that he and Desmond had managed to shake Shay off of them. After their escape, they travel to Masyaf, a country where the Assassins once operated hundreds of years in Ezio's and Desmond's past, where he trained the latter in order to become stronger. Chapter Two - The Eagle Has Fallen Shay manages to track down Ezio and Desmond's position in Masyaf, attacking the fortress they holed up in along with his Revanchist Templars. In the attack, Ezio swiftly perishes, an unsung death. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game After bidding farewell to Ridley and the others that he had accompanied during the event, Ezio prepares to leave and return to his home world, but not before engaging into a playful skirmish with Felix. Character Relationships * Desmond Miles - A major protagonist of Assassin's Creed who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Ezio is an ancestor of Desmond's from the Renaissance Era. They allied with each other during the events of The Ultimate Game, Ezio often guiding the younger Assassin in matters of leadership and the heart. * Edward Kenway - The protagonist of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Ezio shares a common descendant in Desmond Miles, although neither of them are related or have met, nor are likely to with Edward's retirement post-game. * Ridley Duchannes - A major character from the Caster Chronicles series who debuted in The Ultimate Game. The two of them were allies during the events of the Murder Game, although Ezio was strongly dismissive of her for the game, believing that she would turn on them the entire time due to being able to "see" the lines of attraction she exerted. Trivia * It was revealed that Ezio can speak some French, as there were "a couple of French girls in Firenze." Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Chillin' in Columbia Category:The More Things Change